The present invention relates to a beltline molding that is fitted to a window raising and lowering area of a vehicle door.
A vehicle door is normally designed so that a door frame is vertically arranged on the upper part of a door panel to form a window area, and a window (door glass) disposed inside the door panel is moved upward and downward in the window area.
The door panel consists of an outer panel that forms the outer side of the door, and an inner panel that forms the inner side of the door, and the window is disposed between the outer panel and the inner panel.
A beltline molding is fitted to the upper edge of the outer panel. The beltline molding includes a seal lip that comes in sliding contact with the outer surface of the window and removes rain water.
The beltline molding also serves as a design molding that decorates the beltline of the outer side of the vehicle, and a design molding may be employed that is continuously disposed from the surface of the door frame to the window raising and lowering area (i.e., the upper edge of the outer panel).
When using such a beltline molding, it is necessary to remove the seal lip in the area situated on the surface of the door frame.
For example, JP-A-2007-131016 discloses an example in which the seal lip is removed from the end of the belt molding main body, and an end member is integrally injection-molded with the end of the belt molding main body.
Specifically, since rigidity is insufficient, or a separate end cap cannot be attached when the seal lip is removed from the end of the beltline molding to allow the design part to remain, the end member is integrally injection-molded with the end of the belt molding main body. However, it is necessary to use special equipment in order to implement integration by injection molding, and the exterior design is impaired since a lap allowance is required between the end member and the molding main body that are formed by injection molding.